You Found Me
by readergirl85
Summary: Harry becomes interested in Ginny in his 4th year at Hogwarts. How I think the 4th book should have been. Pairings: HP/GW, HG/RW, DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

You Found Me

Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! This is just how I think the books should have gone.)**

"Come on kids! Keep moving!" Mr. Weasley said a few paces ahead.

"Easy for him to say. I'm not used to being up this early in the freaking morning." Ginny grumbled walking next to Harry.

Harry chuckled quietly as Ginny smiled over at him, Harry could feel himself blushing. Recently Harry had been feeling differently towards Ginny.

More than brotherly, not that he'd ever tell Ron. Hermione had noticed though and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before she took him aside for a little conversation about everything.

Later after they arrived to the Quidditch World Cup and everyone got settled in, Hermione grabbed Harry and took him outside.

"So do you want to explain to me whats going on with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Nothings going on. Its just that I've started noticing her is all. But I don't know what to do with the whole telling Ron thing. He might react in a whole different way then the rest of the Weasley's." Harry replied scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ginny's liked you for a really long time Harry. I think its sweet that you like her. Maybe there's a way to show Ron that you like Ginny without any confrontation." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How's that?" Harry asked smiling.

"I don't know. Let me think about it. Oh here comes Ron." Hermione said as she spotted Ron coming out of the tent.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked as he walked up to the two of them.

"Oh just about school. I was asking Harry what classes he was going to take this year." Hermione said quickly.

"Figures." Ron said scoffing.

Hermione frowned as she then asked, "Ron? What would you do if you found out someone wanted to date Ginny?"

Harry groaned as he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Probably hex the bastard into next week. Who is it?" Ron asked turning red.

"Oh no one its totally a hypothetical question. What if the person that wants to date Ginny is someone you trust? Like say Harry. Hypothetically that is." Hermione said placing her hand on Ron's arm.

"Well I guess I wouldn't have a problem with it I guess. As long as he doesn't break her heart." Ron said shrugging.

"Oh good!" Hermione said smiling.

"Why all the questions?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I'm interested in Ginny and Hermione said she'd ask you if it was alright." Harry said nervously.

"Harry you could have just told me that! I wouldn't mind! Just as long as you keep the snogging to the minimum. And that I wouldn't have to see it." Ron said laughing as he punched Harry's shoulder playfully.

"Ok good!" Harry said smiling.

"Well how about we head inside then?" Hermione suggested happily.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving!" Ron said cheekily.

"You're always hungry Ron." Harry said chuckling as the three of them walked inside the tent.

**(A/N: Should I continue? Tell me your thoughts in a review! I'm sorry it was so short!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! But Emily Granger does belong to me! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really hope you like this chapter!)**

After the game; which Harry thoroughly enjoyed since he got to watch while standing next to Ginny, the teens were all messing around when there was a big explosion.

"Looks like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred mused snickering.

The twins started pushing each other playfully.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to leave. Now!" Mr. Weasley said as he stopped the twins in their tracks.

Just then everyone heard all the screams the minute they stepped out of the tent. It was total chaos.

"Get back to the portkey everyone. Fred; George, Ginny is your responsibility. Stick together everyone!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the all the noise.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley as best as they could through the crowd. Harry kept a close watch on Ginny. Making sure that she was still in his line of sight. They reached the portkey and after they landed, roughly I might add. Harry held out a hand and helped Ginny up.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said smiling up at Harry.

"No problem. Anytime." Harry replied smiling back.

Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the house the minute she saw them and ran straight into her husband's arms.

"I just heard! Are you all alright?" she said looking at everyone.

"We're fine Molly. Just fine." Mr. Weasley said reassuring her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed with relief as she said, "Well let's head on in. I'll put on a pot of tea."

The rest of them followed Mrs. Weasley inside. Days passed and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had asked Ginny if she would like to sit with them. Ginny happily agreed. The four of them talked about what they hoped the year would be like. Just then the door to their compartment opened and they all looked to see a girl around their age with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing there.

"Emily!" Hermione shouted happily as she got up and hugged the girl.

The girl chuckled and hugged Hermione back.

"Everyone this is my cousin Emily Granger. She's transferring to Hogwarts from the Salem Academy in the U.S." Hermione said introducing the girl.

"It's nice to meet you all." Emily said kindly.

"You too." Everyone else said smiling.

"Come in. Let me take your trunk." Hermione said ushering Emily in.

Ron stood up and helped Hermione lift Emily's trunk with the rest of them.

Emily sat next to Ginny and placed a pet carrier on her lap.

Harry peered in and saw a brown and white tabby looking back at him.

"Looks like the Granger's are into cats." Harry said chuckling motioning to Crookshanks.

Emily smiled as she opened the carrier and pulled out the tabby saying, "That's pretty much true. Her name is Krystal. I adopted her a few years ago."

Crookshanks jumped onto the seat and cautiously approached Krystal. Krystal hissed and took a swipe at Crookshanks.

"Sorry. Krystal's kind of spoiled. She's not used to other cats Hermione." Emily said apologetically.

"It's fine Em. Crookshanks is just very curious." Hermione said picking Crookshanks up as she sat back down.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. That's my brother Ron over there and that's Harry." Ginny said smiling at Emily.

"I know. Hermione mentioned all of you in her letters. Its why I wanted to come here." Emily said smiling.

They spent the remaining time on the train chatting and getting to know Emily. Once they reached the station they all got off together.

"I got a letter that said I was to head to the castle with you guys but to wait outside until the normal sorting is over and Dumbledore will announce me." Emily said as they got into a carriage.

"Oh ok." Hermione said as she sat down next to her cousin.

Once they arrived at the castle the others waved as Emily stood outside the great hall with the first years. Harry sat next to Ginny once they reached the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"Psst! Hey Potter!" a voice hissed from behind Harry.

Harry turned his head and frowned when he saw it was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said frowning.

"Who's the girl I saw you with before?" Draco asked looking around to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"Oh that's Hermione's cousin Emily. She's transferring from the Salem Academy in the States." Harry replied simply.

"She's a quite the looker, for a muggleborn." Draco stated before he turned his attention back to his Slytherin mates.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his friends.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"He asked me about Emily. Wanted to know who she was." Harry stated simply.

Once regular sorting finished, Dumbledore explained about Emily joining them. Emily walked in and sat on the chair and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted finally after a few seconds.

Hermione cheered the loudest as her cousin took the empty seat next to her.

After Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch said their piece about the Triwizard Tournament the five of them headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I think this going to be a very interesting year. Don't you?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Definitely." Ron said as he sat down next to her.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's been a very long day for me." Emily said yawning.

"I'll be up in a few minutes Em." Hermione said as Emily walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"I like your cousin Hermione. She's really nice." Ginny said before she sat down next to Harry.

"Oh thanks Ginny. I guess we should all head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Hermione said standing up and stretching.

"I think I'm going to stay up a bit and write a letter to Sirius about the Quiddich World Cup. And that weird dream I had." Harry explained frowning.

"Don't stay up too late mate." Ron said as he and Hermione walked up the stairs and to their respective dorms.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said before she left.

"Night Ginny." Harry said happily.

**(A/N: Alright and that's the second chapter. I should have the next one written within the next few days depending on if I can get onto the Internet. Keep reviewing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I completely forgot I even had this story! Or this screen name! So I'm moving this story over to my new screen name! Thanks!)**


End file.
